i result to nothing
by girsawasquirrel
Summary: humanfic!
1. o n e

**a//n: I wanted to make a human Twilight fanfic. and this just sorta popped into my head. **

Jacob cried out, arching his back as his prostate was rammed into. The man above him picking up his pace. Jacob closed his eyes, biting his lip, the man above him grunting his satisfaction.

"Jake your so tight. How the fuck can you still be this tight?" The velvety voice of the man asked.

Jacob didn't answer. He wasn't suppoed to say anything. He was just supposed to lay there and get fucked all night by various men until 12 in the fuckin morning. The older man didn't like Jacob not answering. And told Jacob so by thrusting in as hard as he could.

"Oh Fuck!" Jake moaned "I...I don't know" he whimpered.

The, bronze haired, man smirked as he picked his pace up yet once more. His hand slithered down Jake's body, and wrapped around his hard cock. Jake gasped and moaned at the same time, making it sound more like a shriek then a moan. Jake couldn't take it much longer. The feel of the dick pounding into his ass, the hand around his cock. He was torn between thrusting up into the hand or meeting the man's thrust.

"I want you to scream my name as you cum for me. As you feel my dick thrust into you once more." The man whispered into Jake's ear, making him shiver.

"I...I don't know your name" Jake gasped. The man thrusted in one last time as hard as he could.

"Edward" He smirked, listening to Jacob's gasp

"Edward!" Jake screamed. His back arching and toes curling. Jake came over Edward's hand and his own chest. Edward collapsed on the boy making both of them fall back to the bed. After a few minutes Edward pulled out, Jake groaning.

"This was nice Jake, next week same time" Edward said getting dressed. Jake didn't say anything. Edward was the last person for the night and Jake felt like shit, he just wanted Edward to leave so he could leave. He remained on the bed, Edward leaving without another word, it happend every week, Jake bursted into tears curling into a ball dispite the pain. And like always 10 minutes later one of the older boys, Embry, would come in and help Jake.

"Jake?" He said with some worry noticing the blood, It was the same every week. He would come into the room see Jake crying and bloodied.

"I don't think i'll ever get used to it Embry" Embry and his Father had been a family friend since Jake was little.

"Jake you can always quit..." He started to say before he got cut off again

"I can't! Billy needs this money...." Jake said trying to sit up, gasping in pain.

"Jake you can barely sit up! I can't see you like this, your like a little brother to me, in so much pain. When your mom died I promised her I would take care of you, i'm breaking my promise" Embry shook his head. "Comeon lets get you home, I'll drive you"

Jake nodded and popped some asprin before getting up, wincing he started putting on his clothes and grabbing some tips off the bedside table, he was ready.

"Comeon we'll get our checks at the front office" Embry had been in this buisness since he was 15, He and Jake had talked about it when Jake was 11, Jake would always ask him why it hurt him to sit down, or why he could barely walk. He never thought Jake would get into this too, and for the same reasons as him. Embry's mom needed the money, to pay the rent and buy food.

"Black, Jacob, Call, Embry" Embry handed Jake his check and off they went. The car ride to Jake's house was quite. When he got dropped off Jake smiled glad to be home.

"See ya later" He mumbled but the other boy heard him. Walking into the house Jake saw Billy sleeping on the couch, poor man waiting for him.

"Dad" Jake nugded him gently until he woke "Dad go to bed" Jake said quitely

"Jake, my boy, you need to quit this job you have" Billy said seeing the tear tracks down Jake's face.

"Dad you need the money" Jake said pushing his earnings into his dad's hand. "I'm going to bed dad, see you in the morning"

Jake ran up to his room he stripped down and put on some clean boxers. In ten minutes flat Jake was asleep under his blankets.


	2. t w o

**a//n: hey hey peoples, heres chapter two. hope you like it!**

Chapter Two.

Jake woke up at 12:30 the next day, growling as his alarm clock went off.

"Jake get up, you have to go over to the Swan's house today, remember?" Billy yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming" Jake graoned getting up to take a shower. He was done in ten minutes, getting dressed and going downstairs he made himself a bowl of cereal wincing as he sat down to eat it.

"Are you sure you want to go over there today? I can call Charlie up, i'm sure he'd understand.."

"Dad i'm fine to go" Jake smiled, getting up to fast and gasping as his ass burned. Billy looked at his son with sorrow in his eyes.

"Really dad, I only get to go over there once a week, I'll be fine" and with that Jake was out the front door and to his truck, well his fathers, but since he was in a wheelchair it was Jake's now. He turned on the truck slipping in his favorite band's cd, The Veer Union. He drummed in the steering wheel as he drove to Forks. It took him 25 minutes to get there and he put on a smile sliding out of the truck.

"Jacob thank you for coming!" Charlie said, the door swinging open. Jake laughed as he came into the house.

"She can't be that bad, Charlie" Jake smiled, looking at the artwork on the walls.

"Are you serious Jake?!" Charlie smiled, though he looked scared.

JAKIE, JAKIE, JAKIE!!!" Jake braced himself for impact. The little girl came truckin' into the room, and jumped. Jake made sure his arms were out.

"Hey hey Hells Bells" He smiled at the little 4 year old. Charlie laughed at the nicname.

"I blame you when she starts saying that" He smiled and Jake laughed

"Full responsibilty, Now get out there. Aren't you going to the diner with some friends tonight?" Jake asked and looked up to see Charlie nod his head.

"Well get out there, do't want to keep your friends. and if I here one word of you being at the station I will personally drive you to the diner!" Jake threated, which made Charlie laugh. The man worked too much.

"Ok Jake I'll be back by....."

"9" He finished for Charlie.

"Ok" Charlie smiled kissing Bella's forehead and heading out the door.

"So what do you want to do Belly?" Jake asked setting the little girl down.

"Let's play wolves and Indians!!!" She screamed and dance. Jake smiled rolling his eyes.

"Go get the ears and i'll get the paint." This was a daily game for them. Of course Jake was the wolf and Bella was the indian, The whitest little girl alive was the Indian. Jake got the paints down from the closet shelf. Bella was sitting on the couch, waiting for Jake to paint on her Indian lines. He smiled and walked over to her, using the red and painting two thin lines under her eyes.

"My turn!!!" She screamed clapping. He rolled his eyes letting her paint whiskers on him.

"AHOOOOOOO!!!!" Jake 'howled' and Bella screamed running into the kitchen. After playing this game for two hours, Bella was passed out on the stairs and at 8:59 Charlie came threw the door.

"Your a minute early!" Jake smiled.

"Wolves and Indian?" Charlie asked.

"Yea" Jake laughed. "I'm gonna go wash my face and head out. You think you can handle her when she wakes up?"

"I think" Charlie asnwered truthfully.

"You'll be fine, Billy said bring her by tomorrow if she gets to be too much"

"Ok"

"Bye Charlie." Jake said after washing the whiskers off his face.

'Now off to work' He thought.

------

"James!!!" Jake gasped, that was his boss. Every Thursday James would pick two lucky guys, and lucky they were, and would fuck them. They would get and extra 85 bucks on top of all of there earnings. And lucky for Jake James liked him, so he got another extra 50, when James fucked him.

"Ride me Jake, make me cum hard" James grabbed Jake's hips as the boy started moving faster.

"James! Fuck!" Jake moaned as he found that one spot ddep in him, he kept hitting that spot over and over again. By the time James came it was an hour later and he let Jake go home early.

"Thanks James" Jake smiled alittle as he was pulling on some sweatpants.

"Don't worry about it, you take that money to your pops" James knew about Jake's homelife, Jake got emotional sometimes.

"I will" Jake went to leave.

"AhAhAh pup" James smiled, pulling Jake back to him. "I'll see you Sunday" Jake nodded. James gave Jake a quick kiss and the boy was off with his pockets full.


	3. author's note :

**a//n: i'm sorry for the long wait everyone. i've been really busy. but i will try to have an update either tonight or tomorrow. :)**


	4. t h r e e

**a//n: update!**

**------**

Jacob had the next day off. His father, although sad for his son, was very greatful for the money. Jacob, and Embry, decided to go to the mall on their day off. Jake didn't usually go to the mall, but he would try it out. So they were walking around the mall, buying a few shirts here and there. They didn't want to spend all of their shopping money. Jake was in HotTopic, Embry going to PacSun, when he saw someone he didn't want to.

"Jake!" Edward, yeah the Edward from the begining of the story, smiled and walked towards Jake.

"Oh hey, Edward" Jake fake smiled at the older man "What are you doing here?"

Edward smirked at the younger boy "I am the manager of this store"

Jake looked around uncomfortably "Manager, well aren't you lucky" He said with a hint of sarcasim.

"You like anything? You knnow I can get it for you at half price, or free..." Edward smiled

"But?" Jake asked looking up at the surprisingly not much older man.

"It'll cost you a date with me, outside of work" Jake looked Edward's face over.

"I don't even know your last name!" Jake whisper/yelled, though he didn't know why he did that.

"Edward Anthoney Masen Cullen, and before you ask. Yes, I have to middle names. So what about it?" He leaned in towards Jake's ear "Jacob Daniel Black" He whispered. Jake gasped.

"How did you know my name? I mean my full name?!" His eyes wide he looked at the taller boy.

"I know things, so how about? I'll even help you pick something out" Edward was smirking again

"I..I don't know, James doesn't like it when we meet with our clients out of the job. I could be fired! And I need that money" Jake said apologetically.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Comeon Jake, live a little" Edward pouted a little and that got Jake.

"Fine fine, but if I get fired I will kill you Edward Cullen" It was now Jake's turn to smirk.

"Fair" Edward smiled, and that's when Jake noticed they were leaning in towards eachother. It didn't help any when Edward wrapped an arm around Jake's waist, pulling the latter to his body, and kissing him! Yeah! Right there in the open store where there were catcalls comings from employees and cutomers. Jake blushed, but couldn't help but wrap his arms around Edward's neck.

"Jake!" Embry ruined the moment, Jake sighed pulling back from the kiss.

"What?" He said his mind in a fog, he'd never been kissed like that.

"James is here! You have to get away from Edward and hide because he's coming this way and you know how he is about customer/client relations out of the job!" Before Embry finished he grabbed Jake's hand and was running to the back of the store, towards the changing rooms.

No sooner had the dissapered from site had James walked in. He was looking at the shirts immediately.

"Do you have any, um oh what's the name, Veer Union shirts?" He asked not even looking at Edward, acting like he was too good for this place.

"Actually, just got the shipment this morning" Edward glared at the man. "There in the back, I'll go get one, um what size?"

"Well I'm buying for someone els, he's about yay tall" James said making a hand gesture "Um, Native America, got some muscles"

Edward unconsciously growled as this man, James, just discribed Jake. "I'll be right back" He said threw a clenched teeth. He went to the back room, and out of James' site. He got a large shirt that he knew would fit Jake, but to make sure.

"Jake!" He whispered into the changing rooms.

"Is he gone?" "No" "Then what?!" "Try this on"

Edward threw the shirt over the door.

"The Veer Union! I love them!" Edward could tell Jake was smiling.

"Does it fit?" He aske quitely threw the door.

"Yeah, perfect!" "Okay I need it back"

Edward said awkwardly, and there were two giggles from behind the door. Jake threw the shirt back over the door.

"I'll be right back!" Edward said folding the shirt back up and walking out to James with it.

------

While they were waiting for Edward to come back Embry and Jake started talking.

"Jake you know this is wrong! If James finds out your fired and you need that money! I know I'm always telling you to quit but really, you need it!" Embry looked at his friend.

"I know!" Jake sighed "But, Embry, as soon as his lips touched mine I felt something, I think I might have fallen in love with him after 5 minutes"

------

Edward was walking back to the changing rooms, James had finally left. He was about to round the corner to the rooms when he heard soft talking.

_"I know! But, Embry, as soon as his lips touched mine I felt something, I think I might have fallen in love with him after only 5 minutes"_

Edward was leaned against the wall listening. Jake was inlove with him? He didn't just like him he was inlove with him? At the most worst time Edward sneezed, his squeezed his nose then groaned.

"OW!" Edward bit his lip. Jake came running at the sound.

"Are you ok?" He aked. Edward smiled.

"Yeah its just I have my nose peirced" He said moving the septum ring down so Jake could see it. "I usually hide it so it doesn't get hit" He smiled.

"Ok" Jake smiled back "So what did he buy? And why did I have to try on that shirt?"

"He bought that shirt, for you!" Edward smirked at the look on Jake's face.

"That's not funny, he's trying to woo me!" Jake pouted.

"I won't let him" Edward pulled Jake to him again. Jake smiled and leaned up to kiss Edward.

"Jake...." Jake groaned.

"What Embry?" He mock-glared.

"I wonna pretzel" Embry smiled.

"You stopped my kiss, to say you wanted a pretzel?!" Jake thought for a minute "Me too!" He smiled and pecked Edward's lips.

"You owe me a shirt Cullen" He giggled "Can you get a break or do you have to keep working?" Jake used his puppy dog eyes.

"I'm boss, remember? I make my own breaks" He smiled "So I'll go on break"

"But what if James is still here? We can't let him see us together!" Jake looked sad for a moment.

"We could 'run into eachother'?" Edward offered.

"Or you could come to my house after you get off?" Jake smiled, pressing his body against Edward's "Gotta love teenage hormones" He let out a giggle.

"I'll be there" Edward panted out "Yea, gotta love 'em" He gulped. Jake smiled and grabbed some bags he had.

"See yea later" He winked. Embry was laughing.

"Later loverboy" He smiled walking past.

"Loverboy?" Edward said after a few minutes "I think I love you Jacob Black" He sighed sitting down in a random chair.

------

**a//n: TADA!! I hope you like it :)**


	5. an

**a//n: I don't have internet right now. I'm uber pissed. I've been writing so when i get it back there will be updates! :D**


	6. f o u r

**a//n: so i don't have internet i sorry. but this story won't end just because of that! :D**

------

Jake was laying on his bed after everything that had happend.

"I think i'm in love with you Edward Cullen" Jake smiled.

"Jakey" Jake looked towards the door. He knew that voice.

"You said you would never come to my house James" Jake sat up.

"And I have a no workers coustemers policy" James had come into Jake's room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"H...how did you know about that?" Jake got up. James smirked, it had a hint of...evil?

"Your dear little dad"

"NO!" Jake started towards James, the older man caught Jake holding him against him.

"What did you do to my dad!" Jake yelled, hitting at the older man's chest.

"Nothing a hospital visit can't fix" James smirked.

"No! James how could you!" Jake yelled. The next thing he knew he was on the floor and hand going to his cheek.

"I'm sorry" James smirked "that was uncalled for. Now get on the bed"

Jake shook his head staying on the floor. James closed his eyes. In the small amount of time Jake got the cell that was under his bed and hit number one on speed dial, Edward.

"Do it now!" James yelled "Or precious little dady won't have to worry about that wheelchair anymore"

Jake got on the bed as fast as he could, he heard Edward pick up and hoped that James would not.

"Now since you think it ok to be going out with this Cullen kid, i'm going to show you what happens to employees like you" James straddled Jake on the bed "This is gonna be fun, well at least for me anyways"

------

On the other end of the phone line Edward cussed, getting the house phone he dialed the police and told them where to go. He hopped in his car, phone still to his ear. He knew it was too late when he heard Jake, _his_ Jake, screaming in pain. Hopefully they could get the stupid fuck before he left.

------

Jake screamed in pain as James shoved himself into Jake's small hole. He had tears streaming down his face and he only hoped that his dad was safe.

"Do you like that whore!" James yelled in his face "You little slut"

James' thrusts got harder, not caring about what the boy under him was feeling. Jake heard his buddies: Sam, Paul, Embry, Jared, and Seth outside howling. Well not really, but that was there signal to eachother, it ment his boys were coming.

"Please stop! James stop I won't see him anymore, just please stop" Jake was trying to push the older man off before the guys came in the house and saw that something was wrong. But it all happend so fast. James' harsh thrusts stopped and he was pulled of the crying boy. And then Edward's voice was in Jake's ear and he put the boy in his lap, covering him with a blanket. The police were arresting James, for breaking and entering, and for rape, and for having sex with a minor. In seconds Embry was up the stiars sitting next to Edward. And to top it all off, Charlie was the cop that was supposed to stay on scene. Lucky for Jake he was downstairs making sure Bill was ok.

"Jake what happend?" Edward and Embry said at the same time.

"H..h...h..he fffoundout about E...e...Edward" Jake said threw tears and hard breathing.

"How?!" Embry asked

"H..hhhe hurt B..Billy" Jake's eys got wide at the mention of his father. Though the pain was like a jack hammer was being thrust into his backside. Jake grabbed the blanket around him and ran out into the living room.

"DAD!" He said as he saw his father with a broken arm.

"Jake, i'm ok" Billy couldn't look at Jake. His son's eyes were red and puffy from crying, his lips were swollen, and he had a big bruise on his cheek were James had hit him.

"Your nothing but a whore!" James yelled from outside "I should have never hired you!"

"Dad i'm so sorry" Jake cried again, throwing himself at his dad, Billy hugging him, unshed tears in his eyes for his son.

"Jake if you don't mind were gonna need you to answer a few questions" Jake nodded and sat back in Edward lap on the couch, curled up in a ball in his blanket, Jake slowly fell asleep before the question could be asked.

**a/n: GRRRRR! :| once again its a short chapter!**

**i friggin fail. -cries**


End file.
